Musical cushions game/Transcript
(Captain Feathersword puts the cushions on the ground.) Captain Feathersword: 1, 2. Now where should I put number 3? (The Wiggles arrive.) Anthony: Hi, everybody. Wiggles: We're The Wiggles. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Murray: I'm Murray. Sam: I'm Sam. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Captain Feathersword: And I'm Captain Feathersword. Sam: Um, Captain, what are the cushions for? Captain Feathersword: Sam, I thought we play a game of musical cushions. That's where you play some music and then you hop, skip or jump around the cushions until the music stops. Anthony: And then you find a cushion to sit on? Captain Feathersword: That's right, Anthony. Anthony: Well, it sounds a bit like musical chairs, except you cushions instead. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) It is indeed. Sam, you can sing. Sam: Oh, I love to, Captain, but just one question before we start. If there are 4 of you playing, why are there only 3 cushions? Captain Feathersword: Only the 3 fastest get to sit on a cushion. Sam: Oh, I see. Captain Feathersword: Ready, everybody? Let's start. Hopping first. Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray starts hopping while the music starts playing.) Sam: (singing) When the music stops, everybody hops Hoppity, hoppity, hop Others: Hoppity, hoppity, hop Sam: We know you love to hop Others: Yes, we love to hop Sam: The hop's about to stop when the music stops (Jeff, Murray and Captain Feathersword sit on the 3 cushions but Anthony loses.) Anthony: Aw, gee, I missed out on a cushion! Captain Feathersword: That's alright, Anthony, we'll play it again. This time, we'll skip. (he, Jeff and Murray stand up) Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray start skipping while the music plays again.) Sam: (singing) Everybody skip, everybody skip Skippity, skippity, skip Others: Skippity, skippity skip Sam: We know you love to skip Others: Yes, we love to skip Sam: The skip's about to stop when the music stops Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword sit on the 3 cushions but Murray misses.) Murray: (laughs) I wasn't fast enough that time. Captain Feathersword: That's alright, Murray. We'll play it again and this time, we'll jump. Sam: (to the viewers) This time, everybody, I'm gonna play a trick on Captain Feathersword and the Wiggles. Watch this. (steals one of the cushions and puts it behind his back) Captain Feathersword: Okay, time for jumping. Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray start jumping while the music plays again.) Sam: (singing) Everybody jump, yes, everybody jump Jumpity, jumpity, jump Others: Jumpity, jumppity jump Sam: We know you love to jump Others: Yes, we love to jump Sam: The jump's about to stop when the music stops (Anthony and Jeff sit on the 2 cushions.) Murray: Two of us missed out that time?!? How did that happen? Sam: Well, Murray, you have to use your eyes, as well as your ears. (holding a cushion) I hid one of the cushions! Murray: (laughing) Funny! That sounds Sammy. (with Captain, Anthony, and Jeff) Wah, wah, wah, waaaaaaaaaaah! Category:Transcripts Category:2007 Category:Finished Transcripts